1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vessel for sampling blood and, particularly, to a vessel for sampling blood which contains a conjugated diene (co)polymer comprising at least one group selected from a sulfonic acid group and a salt thereof which has anticoagulant or fibrinogen-removing capabilities.
2. Description of the Background Art
Along with the recent developments in clinical medicine, blood inspection technique used for diagnosis for preventing and treating diseases has become extremely important. Under this situation, various anticoagulants for preventing coagulation of blood samples collected for testing are being developed. Sodium heparin is known as an anticoagulant. An anticoagulant comprising a metal salt of ethylenediamine-tetraacetic acid is used for testing certain blood morphology. Because the anticoagulant comprising the sodium heparin can be obtained only by extraction from animal organs, not only is this anticoagulant difficult to produce in large amounts, but also the anticoagulant produced may be pathogenically contaminated. In addition, it is difficult to obtain heparin with the same structure and properties if different organs are used for the extraction.
Although the anticoagulant comprising a metal salt of ethylenediamine-tetraacetic acid can be used as an anticoagulant for testing blood morphology, the blood to which this anticoagulant has been added cannot be used for the quantitative analysis of inorganic ions, which is a type of biochemical test. This anticoagulant also hinders enzymatic testing of blood.